


hey, i just had an interesting thought.

by snerika



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Nonbinary Character, Platonic Relationships, SHRIMP! HEAVEN! NOW!, also i wrote this at 11:30 last night so don't @ me unless ur matt, avas dog ate their gender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 19:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15979268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snerika/pseuds/snerika
Summary: plan:1. acquire children2. ?3. profit





	hey, i just had an interesting thought.

**Author's Note:**

> this is for a goof. i barely proofread it. laugh at my jokes.

Mom was pretty proud of the four apprentices he’d collected so far. 

So what if he’d had to make the first one from scratch? 3/4 of them being organic, fleshy humans like he wanted was good enough. He’d struck gold with the twins, managing to nab Invi and Ira simultaneously, and Aced had practically walked himself in the door. There was just one problem. They’d hit a rut. He hadn’t found any new apprentices in about a year, and he was starting to worry that he’d have to pull another Luxu and build a kid. 

He was out getting food for some holiday or another with Ira and Invi (humans and their _religions_ ) when it happened. Aced went into anaphylactic shock when he breathed in air contaminated by seafood, so they’d breezed past that section of the market and into the herbs and spices next to it. The twins were arguing in—Arabic? Languages got mixed together in his head, they were all just words—about how many grams of saffron rice they’d need, and they didn’t have to be as loud as usually because of Invi’s new hearing aides. Even if they’d been shouting, it’d be impossible for him to miss it.

A child had been chanting for the past few minutes, louder and louder as they approached the fresh shrimp. At first the master thought he’d misheard it, but no, the kid really was rhythmically chanting “Shrimp! Heaven! Now!”, until they were screaming next to the prawns themselves. 

Their mother tried to speak over them, shouting “Please Ava, we can’t keep doing this!” but to no avail. Ava could not be stopped by mortal means. 

The Master felt thousands of questions arise. What was Shrimp Heaven? Why did Ava need it now? What were his responsibilities in this situation, if any? He was confused and delighted by this sloganing child, but he feared something darker may lay under the surface.

He didn’t need to ask those questions, because in his favorite daughter’s typical blunt fashion, Invi was already in front of Ava and questioning her about Shrimp Heaven. 

“Do you just love shrimp so much that you crave the experience and call it heaven? How is that even sustainable? How are you still alive?” Invi asked. 

“Shrimp is an expensive protein,” Ira commented from behind his twin. Sadly for them, and luckily for everyone who didn’t want to hear long follow up questions from two nine year olds, Ava just kept on yelling about shrimp heaven. 

Invi, not used to being able to hear annoying comments so clearly and absolutely fucking fed up with it, went to the vendor and bought herself one singular shrimp, which she plopped into Ava’s hands. “See? Shrimp. Go to Heaven now please. Stop yelling, it freaks Ira out.” 

Ava’s jaw hit the floor. “You got shrimp? All by yourself?”

“Currency can be exchanged for goods and services,” Ira cut in. 

Mom, who had been engrossed in a conversation with Ava’s mother about things like apprenticeship, magical talents, and raising children among peers with similar talents, whistled for the twin’s attention. Invi pretended like she didn’t have her hearing aides in, but Ira looked over. “Kids! That’s a wrap. Get the rice and go. Take Ava with you, they’re your new friend. We’ll make them a room in the clocktower when we get back.”

**Author's Note:**

> was this all a plot for ava to say shrimp heaven now. thank u. love me.


End file.
